


Daj mi swój dzień

by wookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, angstowo-fluffowe, kagesuga - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwanaście tygodni mija jak jeden dzień. Cudowny dzień.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daj mi swój dzień

Stał się ździebełko nachalny, tak przynajmniej sam o sobie myślał. Z krytyką, bowiem nie wydawało mu się to prawidłowe.  
Jednak również właśnie on sam, widząc, że co rusz zostaje mu to wybaczone przez każdego, bez wyjątku, pozwolił sobie na trwanie w błędzie. Zapędził się, zrobił trochę nadmiernie opiekuńczy, najpierw wobec samego Kageyamy, później, by nie czuć wyrzutów sumienia, iże faworyzuje jednostkę, rozciągnął to na całą swoją drużynę. A życie - mijało po staremu.

Nad jego pochyloną głową śmignął zbłąkany kartonik, który spadł zaraz dobry kawałek od kosza. Suga byłby się może, pół żartem, pół serio, obruszył – tak, tak, nawet dla niego istniały granice – gdyby winowajca nie jawił się jako nader znajoma postać z atramentowymi oczami o zachmurzonej, subtelnie przepraszającej ekspresji, z wygładzonymi kruczoczarnymi włosami i w czarnym mundurku Karasuno.  
\- Dobrze, że nie grasz w koszykówkę. – Koushi wolał się podroczyć, zaciskając palce na pustym pudełku, które odruchowo miał zamiar odeskortować do właściwego pojemnika. Przytrzymał je jednak dłuższą chwilę, za długo, upojony koncepcją, jakoby trzymając ten sam obiekt, który wcześniej wpasowywał się w dłoń Kageyamy, był bliski dotknięcia samej dłoni chłopaka. – To tylko pudełko – wyartykułował z wolna, półgłosem, przede wszystkim do siebie; ba, to miała być tylko jego skandowana w myślach mantra na wyrwanie się z objęć fetyszyzmu.   
Może Suga należał do ludzi szczerych i otwartych, acz uznanie za niezupełnie normalnego wydawało się równie miłe, co łamanie na kole.   
Nie, żeby teraz wyglądał na normalnego.  
Otaksował wzrokiem pełną zwątpienia facjatę bruneta, po czym roześmiał się. Dziwnym był ten śmiech, nie mający praktycznie nic wspólnego z żartami, w ogóle z rozbawieniem. Ten dźwięk został stworzony, by grzał się w nim wszelki duch.  
\- Inny opór, niezbyt opływowy kształt, z piłką lepiej by ci poszło– dodał Koushi, jakby uznał pociechę za niezbędną. Stali tak, w ciszy, bowiem ów samotny śmiech już umilkł, zaś Tobio ograniczył się do pozbawionego zrozumienia grymasu, tego, co to mówi więcej niż tysiąc słów.  
\- Zjesz u mnie jutro obiad? – Suga wlókł swój monolog, niby niestrudzony Mesjasz radości. Kageyama zdążył zaledwie zmarszczyć brwi, nim Suga, jeszcze przed jego pytaniem o dzień, zabrał głos ponownie:  
\- Jutro jest sobota, tak w razie czego.  
Rozmówca skinął głową, jak gdyby tym razem sobota pojawiała się po piątku z zaskoczenia, jakby oświadczenie wymagało zatwierdzenia. Zaraz skinął głową drugi raz, na „tak".  
Tuż przed dzwonkiem apelującym o obecność w klasie.  
Tak, zaiste, Sugawara był podekscytowany. Tym niedomówieniem, tym pośpiechem, które to jednakże nie przeszkodziły im... spotkać się, coby nie rzec: „umówić" – w owym szczególnym znaczeniu słowa.

\- Sugawara-san... nie musisz dłużej trzymać mojej dłoni.  
Fakt. W którymś momencie przestało to być konieczne. Chwilę temu Suga bez namysłu, a więc nieonieśmielony złapał Kageyamę za nadgarstek, powstrzymując tym samym od przesycenia syropu do ciasta cukrem. Wtedy było to konieczne, teraz natomiast bezprawnie pozostawał w obrębie sfery osobistej bruneta.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział wreszcie, a jego palce pozostały zaciśnięte, choć łagodniej. Również wtedy, gdy Kageyama odwrócił głowę i przyglądał mu się z prześmieszną pilnością, którą miał nadzieję zrównoważyć wrodzony brak rozeznania w sprawach uczuciowych.  
Przez chwilę umysł Koushiego operował jedynie namiastkami myśli, bardzo rozrzedzonymi w strumieniu impulsów. Kageyama – pamiętał - mówił, że w tę sobotę jego rodzice wyjeżdżają, zostawiając go sam na sam z koniecznością zorganizowania sobie pożywienia. Nie mówił tego tak po prostu, do nikogo konkretnego, mówił to w ł a ś n i e jemu. Pamiętał.  
Kageyama powiedział to właśnie jemu – i Suga chciał skorzystać z tej chwili, by mieć chłopaka przy sobie. Właśnie na tyleż, na chwilę, podczas gdy miejsce u boku geniusza pozostawało tymczasowo wolne i nikomu nie wchodził w paradę. Nie był całkiem odgrodzony od wyrzutów sumienia, liczne nasuwała mu świadomość, iż ma intencje raczej nie najczystsze. Łatwiejsze niż odwrót okazywało się jednak brnięcie przed siebie z wiarą wyrytą w jego umyśle jako enigmatyczne „może jednak".  
Może jednak co?  
Rozluźnił chwyt dłoni na przegubie, cofnął dłoń. Uśmiechał się przepraszająco.  
Jego dusza zaś miała się ku gwałtownemu szlochaniu w panice.  
Prawdopodobnie właśnie przegrał, nie wypowiadając żadnego istotnego słowa, kiedy znalazł się chwilowo przy odwadze. Leciał głową w dół, nie nazywając niczego po imieniu.   
Los zaprawdę godny kłamcy.   
Gdyby widział kogoś innego w swej bieżącej sytuacji, znalazłby pewnie słowa łagodnej przygany na podorędziu – to dziecinne, musisz być z nim szczery, inaczej nic z tego nie będzie i stracicie oboje.  
Powiedz coś, Suga.  
\- To w porządku, Sugawara-san.   
Odezwawszy się, Tobio nieświadomie ogołocił go do ostatka. Zamknął temat, którego Koushi nie będzie już przecież potrafił na nowo odemknąć, pomimo że tyle już wyczekał samotnie.  
Słyszał brzęk własnych marzeń rozbitych o rzeczywistość i cichy szloch z dna swojej duszy.  
W rzeczywistości uśmiechał się promiennie.  
Nie miał przecież nic innego niż uśmiech. I modlitwa. Tysięczny pierwszy raz błagać o jedną więcej sposobność.  
Tylko że dobrych duchów nie ma, egzystują co najwyżej złe. A znaczy to tyle, że nikt mu nie pomoże ani też nikt nie przeżyje żywota za niego.  
Nie płacz, duszo. Poradzimy sobie.  
\- Sugawara-san – bąknął Kageyama, tym samym znów zabierając głos przed nim. To, miast otrzeźwić, zmuszało do intensywniejszego myślenia. Koushi tracił przebicie, on, który winien stać u steru swego losu. Kageyama kontynuował:  
– Co my właściwie gotujemy... pieczemy?  
Powiedział „my".  
To kompletnie nic nie znaczy, tyle że brzmi tak pięknie.  
Nie płacz, duszo.  
Nieśmiało odezwała się struna optymizmu. Konsolacja. Laudacja – konsolacja. Konsolacja.  
\- Jeju. – Suga zebrał się w końcu na próbę generalną głosu. – Jak to się nazywało? – Zwrócił się żwawo ku lodówce, u której szczytu, otoczona wianuszkiem najrozmaitszych zapisków, znajdowała się większa kartka z książki kucharskiej. W tym momencie potrafił już uśmiechnąć się do siebie, wspominając, jak zmieniał magnes, który przytrzymywał papier w wyznaczonym miejscu.  
Najpierw przypiął przepis czymś, co wyglądało po prostu głupio, z jakimś przesłodzonym misiem, potem przyłożył kształt serduszka, przypadkiem, bo ów był akurat najbliżej, jeszcze potem, pozbywszy się trefnej pikawy, sięgnął po kolekcję magnetycznych literek łacińskich na lodówkę. Wybrał „k". Zaraz wydało mu się zbyt uczuciowe, inicjał miłości. Przyładował więc „z". „Z" było odpowiednio nijakie. Zastanawiał się, po co trzymał takie bezużyteczne fidrygałki.   
\- Baklava – odrzekł w końcu, próbując nadać słowu jako takie tureckie brzmienie. Efekt prezentował się raczej mizernie, tym niemniej w oczach Kageyamy zobaczył podziw. – Nigdy nie jadłeś, co?  
\- Nie. Ja... właściwie nie jadam zbyt urozmaiconych posiłków. – Przysiągłby, patrząc z boku, iż Tobio jest prawie zawstydzony. No tak, nikt w zasadzie nie lubi wiedzieć mniej, nawet jeżeli chodzi o jakąś żałosną materię. Co jak co, ale to Suga pojmował doskonale.  
Gdy tak rozmyślał, przyszło mu do głowy, iż może Bóg istnieje. Ta jedna więcej możność z nieznaczną zachętą od losu może być dowodem Jego egzystencji.  
\- Daj mi dwanaście tygodni. Nauczysz się kuchni świata. – Był nareszcie pierwszy do zabrania głosu. Dusza oddychała z ulgą. Ale to nie koniec i spoczynek dla głosu, bo zbaraniały wyraz twarzy bruneta błagał o dalsze wyjaśnienia. – Daj mi jeden swój dzień. – Rozkoszował się nieśmiało tymi niejednoznacznymi słowami. – Jeżeli chcesz i możesz, przychodź do mnie co sobotę. Spróbuję zapoznać cię ze wszystkim, co warto znać... cóż, ze smaku. Tylko nie tak wcześnie jak dzisiaj, żebym był ze wszystkim gotowy.  
\- Ja... w zasadzie lubię z tobą gotować, Sugawara-san. Chyba. - Chrząknięcie.   
Czarujące wprost.  
Jejku.  
Długo milczeli oboje. Gospodarz patrzył z zajęciem na swoje kafelki, obejmując się ramionami, jego gość z twarzą pokerzysty spozierał poprzez okno na miejską panoramę.  
Wreszcie Koushi chwycił się desperacko myśli, że nie można pozwolić całemu panującemu w kuchni rozgardiaszowi stać w nieskończoność. Zrobić ciasto, sprzątnąć, kropka.  
Inaczej byłby naprawdę po wieki wieków stał i uśmiechał się głupio do podłogi.

Zapukał Minęła minuta, dwie, nikt nie podszedł po drzwi, za to Kageyama miał coraz większą ochotę od nich odejść, nie wiedząc nawet, czemu tak właśnie się czuje.  
No, miał mętne wyobrażenie, ale niechętnie przyznałby się, iż może mieć obawy odnośnie spotkania z rodzicami Sugawary. Te zamknięte na cztery spusty drzwi, których nikt nie kwapił się otworzyć, wyglądały mu na mroczny omen. Zaczął kręcić się pod drzwiami, zdążył odwrócić i zrobić kilka większych kroków ku schodom, by przy wyjściu z molochu mieszkalnego stanąć vis-a-vis z tym, którego akurat powinien uniknąć. Przypomniało to odczuwaną tęsknotę. Tęsknił trochę. Głupio z jego strony, niewątpliwie, wyczuwał nieomal namacalny bezsens takiego zachowania. Czuł się z tym jakby sromem okryty, szczególnie że nie spodziewał się, by Koushi miał jakiekolwiek kłopoty z rozszyfrowaniem go. Przez chwilę poczuł się osaczony, bo oprócz piwnych oczu, do których przenikliwego wejrzenia odrobinę jak dotąd przywykł, miał skupioną na sobie parkę szarych ocząt wyglądających zza krzywo obciętej, płowej grzywy. Posiadaczka obydwu, jakiś młodociany karzełek, wyglądała zza nogi Sugawary, trzymając się jego dresowych spodni jak maminej spódnicy.  
\- To moja nieślubna córka – oświadczył Suga konspiracyjnym szeptem, gdy Tobio, bez żadnych wcześniejszych uzgodnień, odbierał z jego rąk torby zakupów. Impulsywnie wykonał coś, co wydawało się prawidłowe.  
Było logiczne, czyż nie? Suga musi otworzyć drzwi. Suga ma ze sobą dziecko. Suga jest niezbyt postawnej budowy.  
Suga jest kimś, na kim mu zależy.  
\- To twoja kuzynka? –zagabnął jasnowłosego, już w środku. Zerknął na drepczące do salonu dziecko, ukradkiem, w razie gdyby dzieci były do niego równie sceptycznie nastawione, co zwierzęta.  
\- Mówiłem już, to moje nieślubne dziecko! – Odpowiedź została wbita w obrażoną tonację. O ileż lepiej było w ten sposób - rozmawiać ze sobą swobodnie. Błogosławione soboty nie poszły na marne. – Córka mojej kuzynki. Nie obrazisz się za kolejnego gościa, co? Kuzynka mi się rozłożyła i...  
\- To w porządku – odezwał się czym prędzej Kageyama. Stanął ze ego obiema nogami mocno na ziemi, wbijając lekko zęby w dolną wargę. Nim rozliczne „ale" znów zdążyły się wkoło niego stłoczyć jak ciasny pierścień, ujął oraz ścisnął rękę trzecioklasisty. Po chwili wiedział, że zrobił to trochę zbyt mocno, niewrażliwie; poczuł bolesne drgnięcie i po uszy popadł w konsternację.   
Oczywiście w tym też momencie przybyła najstarsza część towarzystwa, nastąpiło powitanie, wylewne w przypadku Koushiego, kontrastowo skromne ze strony Tobio. Choć akurat dwoje dorosłych znalazło taką serdeczność, jakby współucznia swojego syna znali osobiście nie od dziś.  
To chyba... geny? Kageyama nie potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić rodzicieli Sugi inaczej.   
Pani Sugawara niska, nieco przysadzista, o roziskrzonych oczach, ze zmarszczkami od uśmiechu i dołeczkami w policzkach.   
Pan Sugawara stosunkowo wysoki, wyprostowany, o twarzy spokojnej oraz budzącej zaufanie.   
Zaskakująco, zdawało się na pierwszy rzut oka, zgodni, pomimo że kobieta miała w sobie prawie zbyt dużo energii, mężczyzna zaś flegmy; trochę podobni do siebie, czworo oczu tego samego koloru co Sugawarowe. Tak samo włosy, które jednakowoż powoli traciły resztki melaniny na rzecz bieli.  
Suga klepnął swojego młodszego druha w ramię, oznajmił od razu za dwoje gotowość do przygotowania obiadu i oddelegował się do kuchni. Kageyama wszedł do pomieszczenia nie później jak po sekundzie, a prace natury kulinarnej i tak trwały już w najlepsze. Odchrząknął, co bynajmniej nie zatrzymało Sugawary w bezruchu. Ale Suga to Suga, na pewno słuchał i słyszał pomimo brzęku utensyliów. Nie raz, nie dwa razy to praktykowali, rozmawiając w czasie pichcenia.  
Bogiem a prawdą , zdarzało się, iż Kageyama zaglądał nie tylko w soboty, jeżeli miał jakiś przyzwoity pretekst, żeby się pokazać. Nadal czuł się jednakże jak piąte koło u wozu, więc zdecydował się, by zapobiegliwie rzucić:  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkadzam?  
\- Była umowa czy nie? Nie uciekaj ode mnie. Chcę, żebyś tu był właśnie teraz. Chcę, żebyś był częścią mojego codziennego życia.  
Minęło dwanaście tygodni, przeliczalne na kilkadziesiąt szczególnych chwil, a Tobio nadal nie potrafił nie odwrócić wzroku w stronę okna, nie osłonić się neutralnością szyby przed zgromadzonymi w pokoju emocjami. Garnki umilkły, cisza raniła pierwszoklasiście serce, więc zaczął w końcu:  
\- Co dziś...?  
A potem urwał w połowie, bowiem pytanie sprzed tych wszystkich dni zdawało się być dziecinne. Od tamtego czasu powinien dorosnąć, zacząć czuć i rozumieć na innym zgoła poziomie. Tymczasem tylko raz po raz powielał ówczesny schemat nieprawidłowości.  
\- Leczo. Goniłem od rana za składnikami, więc chyba się zabiję, jeżeli będzie z nimi coś nie tak. I baklava – odparł wesoło Suga, perfekcyjnie udając, iż nie dostrzega niczego.  
\- Już jedliśmy. – Brawo, Kageyama. To wcale nie brzmi jak wybrzydzanie.  
\- Są z nią związane bardzo miłe wspomnienia, nie sądzisz? – Kąciki ust osiemnastolatka nieco drgnęły; samym głosie było już coś takiego, że należało odkleić oczy od szyby i spojrzeć, nie dało się nie.  
Jak już się to zrobiło... w tej witalności było coś zaraźliwego, niepowstrzymanego, jakby mogła tchnąć życie w każdego, z trupem włącznie. Grała młodszemu chłopakowi na uczuciach, oddziaływała skutecznie.   
Lecz panika gasiła zawczasu każdą iskrę. Do stołu zasiedli w grobowym milczeniu, jakoby zdołali w kilka chwil przerwać nić porozumienia plecioną cierpliwie już dłuży czas.  
To życie – to życie w najczystszej postaci wyślizgiwało im się przez palce, kiedy tak czekali i mieli nadzieje, iż zbliża się koniec obiadu, nie tego, czemu jeszcze nie dali nawet początku. Trudno ocenić.   
Nawet w drzwiach, przy pożegnaniu, żaden ich jeszcze nie był pewien, gdzie są teraz.  
\- Chcę, żeby moi rodzice cię znali. Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, jeżeli... może jednak... - Suga zaryzykował. Mógł zyskać, mógł stracić – i w żadnym razie nie było to zależnie od niego. On zrobił swoje. Patrzył przed siebie i nie uciekł. Reszta nie jest milczeniem, lecz i nie należy doń.  
Może jednak co?  
\- Przecież od ciebie nie uciekam. Będę tu wracał – odparł pewnym głosem Kageyama, bratając się z myślą, którą wreszcie, po przeszło trzech godzinach, przetrawił. W milczeniu, jak zawsze.

Spokojnie, duszo. Nie jesteś bez szans. On po prostu jest wolno myślący. Ale serce ma dobre. Za to go kochamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Przyjaciółka poprosiła. Pisało się z przyjemnością, choć jakości nie gwarantuję. ^ ^


End file.
